


Supernova

by The_LucidDreamer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel - Freeform, Anger, Angst, Background Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker too, Devil, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, God - Freeform, Lucifer Morningstar Needs A Hug, Pain, Post Season 5, Romance, Sorrow, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, laurengerman - Freeform, tomellis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_LucidDreamer/pseuds/The_LucidDreamer
Summary: Chloe plans to propose Lucifer, but things don't go as planned when Lucifer doesn't show up..And when she confronts Lucifer, she says something that she simply can't take back, hurting Lucifer to his very core!Established Deckerstar filled with passion, angst and pain.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Supernova

Chloe was annoyed. No, not the right word. She was fucking pissed! She stormed into Lux, shoving the greetings of the bartenders down the well and leaving them bewildered, and clicking the elevator button for the penthouse. Something was definitely going to happen between her and Lucifer. As the elevator pulled her to the top floor, she circled round the tiny room, trying hard to control the tornado of anger swirling round her mind and body. Her fists clenched and attached stifly by the side of her body. She wore a sangria red gown, her hair tied in a top, messy bun and the makeup on her face she so tried to perfect has already started to fade. As the elevator door chimed open, she bounced into the penthouse. Her body language - hardly feminine, she was absolutely ready to punch him on his bloody charming face..And surprise! The penthouse is empty!

_Great! Chloe, exhale..inhale..1..2....3...4, out! NO, not working! URGGHH! Lucifer where the fuck are you!?_

It has been four months since she was dating The Devil, and everything was so perfect. Lucifer was adorably romantic, a perfect father figure to Trixie. They were like a family, and whatever Dan or Pierce never did for Chloe, Lucifer would always make that up for her. And she was so happy! The cases, were never boring with Lucifer by side, of course it wasn't boring before, but now it became much more romantic. The casual and boring stakeouts were not so boring anymore. Lucifer would slowly brush his fingers against her thighs while in the driver seat, Chloe would find it near impossible to fight a smile and the blush. His hands would then find her hands, taking them in interlacing his fingers with hers, as he would slowly leaned into her, his warm breath steady on her neck. Chloe's incredibly bad poker face would tiickle out a chuckle from Lucifer, as he seductively whispered into her ears,"Detective, let's make this stakeout a little more fun..". Chloe would bit her lower lips, as desire slowly igniting her innerself, setting fire in her gut and flustering her stomach like butterflies in chaos. "Lucifer, we are working.." Her cheeks would reddened and the shivering in her voice would be evident..

"Oh come now, Detective, Your body language is saying something else.." Lucifer's voice was soft and dreamy, which made chills run down her spine. Saying this he slowly sucked the sking under her ears, teasing her. After a long, hard debate with her self, she would finally give in. Turning her face towards Lucifer, she would press her lips against his, and what she tried to make a chaste and pure peck, would soon turn into open mouthed, wet french kiss where their tongues dancing and suckling into each other until one of them would pull back to catch their breaths.. 

The world with Lucifer was so good, neatly wrapped in an envelope of dreams. But yes, every relationship has its pros and cons.. In this case, it was Lucifer's lack of prioritising things. Yes, he has stopped his one night stands with strangers, he has curbed his random parites in Lux and yes he has turned a bit domestic with Chloe, but sometimes his immaturity soar to the peak. A part of Chloe has always loved his inappropriate sexual jokes, guile free innuendos, but what he did today was beyond unacceptable and never in her life, Chloe was this disappointed on Lucifer. 

Chloe has been planning this date for weeks secretly. She have been saving her salary for two months for this perfect day, booking the perfect table for them and buying the perfect ring for Lucifer. Heck! She wanted to do this for ages! Lucifer might be the devil, but he was her devil. And it seemed the best time for her to take the relationship on a next level.. Chloe spent the last week fantisizing about the date, that how it would be so cool for a girl to propose to her man! And how she would kneel in front of him and ask the four little words, "Will you marry me?" and present the ring to him. Of course he would be so shocked - he would have never seen this coming, especially from the detective. It WOULD have been perfect! 

Less unless, Chloe kept waiting alone in the restaurant, swallowing the weird gazes of the waiters and every other eaters quietly for about two hours and Lucifer bailed on her. She had reminded Lucifer about this date, as many as about a dozen times, and everytime he said, "Don't you worry Detective, I will be there." _Hah! So much for i will be there!_

Chloe sat down on one of the stools in the bar, pouring in the most fancy drink to herself from a crystal bottle. She didn't even know how many thousands of dollars did the single tiny bottle costed. She waited for Lucifer..

  


After 30 minutes, the elevator door chimed, snapping Chloe out of her reverie. She turned around to look the Devil walking into the living room. He froze nervously with the sight of her. And Chloe realised the unexplainable anger and frustration seeping through her veins..

"Detective, I..I can explain.." Lucifer said the words first, his tone was shaky, evidently scared of what Chloe might react. And exactly to what Lucifer feared, Chloe exploded. 

"Right! Everytime you do have an 'explanation' isn't it? You know what Lucifer, save it..Probably the next time, you bail on me and embarrass me, you should use it there.." Chloe was screaming at the top of her voice, though she didn't realise that. She never had once projected her anger on anyone like this. But this time it was different, her dreams and expectations were crashed and turned to ashes. 

"Dete-..." 

"No, Don't wanna hear it! I know it would be some stupid girl problem of yours..You know what I really thought you have changed Lucifer, I thought you valued me..But you don't. And its clear with your actions. And now I come to think of it, maybe that's the reason you never said it back to me right! Because this was never a big deal for you.." Chloe continued screaming, and the words slipped out of her mouth breathlessly, before they reached her brain for judgement..

"Chloe, of course I do, please, please, Let me explain.." Lucifer begged helplessly, a pained expression on his face, as he desperately dug for the chance to justify his actions. But everytime he tried, he was cut off..

"I SAID I DONT WANT TO HEAR LUCIFER! I have known you for a very long time. Probably you chickened out. And yes, you are the most self centered person in the world! You don't care about anyone apart from you! And of course you have to be, you are the Devil! And yes this was the reason you know for you to get banished! You too know tha-" Chloe stopped. She stopped as she realised what she had already said. She had struck the most delicate string of his emotions in the worst way possible. But it was too late. She saw Lucifer's face. He kept standng there open mouthed, looking blankly at Chloe. She could feel his body getting stiff, and the corner of his eyes shining with tears. Chloe tried to say 's a sorry, but all she could do was to choke on her words. For a brief time, they just stared at each other, before Lucifer let out a sharp and defeated sigh, his shoulders drooping. As if someone stabbed him right in his heart. He blinked away the tears forming in his eyes and looked down, 

"Oh, I see.." His tone was soft and sad. "Yeah, you are right. Probably, I am a disappointment for everyone.." He sighed.

"Lucifer, that's not what I-" Chloe struggled to speak, but by then Lucifer had already trudged through his bedroom into the bathroom slamming the door closed. If Lucifer would have a door in his bedroom, he would have slammed that too. Chloe didn't feel anger anymore. She felt guilt. She should have been clear in her head! how could she slip out those words so callously and she surely didn't mean them! She would never mean them! And no, Lucifer was never really self- centered. Chloe thought of leaving, but then she thought that Lucifer might need her. One thing she had learnt from her life was never running from her problem, especially the one she created. 

********

It was almost four hours past their unhealthy conversation, Chloe waited for Lucifer in the balcony. He still haven't made an appearence. She looked at the night sky, clear and shining with constellations - such a beautiful night sky. As she gazed at them, her mind shifted to the night, when she kissed Lucifer in the balcony, when they had their first moment and when he for the first time showed her his wings there..Balconies were special for both of them. Untill Lucifer's voice pulled her into the present. 

"You didn't have to stay here Detective." Lucifer slowly walked from his bedroom, and stood beside Chloe, leaning on the rail guards. His eyes were straight to the horizon. He was not okay. 

"Lucifer, I am so so sorry, Earlier, I just lost.." Chloe tried to say,

"No. You are right Detective. I AM a disappointment, to everyone." Lucifer shuddered as he said, "Eons ago, Dad named me Samael, the lightbringer. My other siblings said that I was his favourite son. And then I did a rebellion against him. Somehow I wanted to show them, that you should go by your desires, and for that I became their greatest disappointment. When I was cast out of the silver city, I saw their eyes,their faces. I felt the hatred ..they despised me. My brother Raphael who used to look upto me, he shouted that I was a poison to everyone, still ringing in my ears.. " Lucifer was now crying, tears running down his cheeks, "My mum, I thought she abandoned me, but the truth is I was the one who let her down... When I was falling, my entire body burnt, skin charring to red, I screamed...I screamed and screamed, I begged for mercy, but no one listened. No one was there for me..." He was panting emotionally. Chloe could n't help but to sob internally, she always imagined how painful it was for Lucifer, but she never dreamt that the pain would be this much, that it was unimaginable..Lucifer carried on, " For millenials, the people have blamed me for all of their sins. My closest friend, Mazikeen also betrayed me three times, my brother tried to kill me..And now you...look I have hurt you too..So many people can't be wrong. It's probably me." He smiled wryly to himself, wiping the tears off his face. "But you should know Detective, if there is anybody I care about in this world, inspite of me being selfish, it's you." Lucifer still facing the horizon. 

"hmm.." Chloe took his face in her hands and turned him gently to face her. The tears in her eyes, made her vision blurry but she could see her Lucifer, bewildered at her gesture. "Lucifer, you are not selfish. I am. Sometimes we say things that we don't mean at all. And I am an idiot. You should know that by now.." 

Lucifer chuckled, but the happiness didn't reach his eyes, but he let Chloe continue..

"You not only just care about me Lucifer. You care about Daniel, you care about Ella, about Maze, Amenadiel, Linda, Trixie and Charlie and so many people! And you are NOT a disappointment Lucifer. You complete me, you make me better. And I am so proud of you..I am lucky to have you in my life..: 

"Detective" Lucifer whispered softly, titled his head slightly sideways, his cheeks were warm with Chloe's hands, but it was soothing. 

"It's the truth Lucifer. I didn't know that you were bearing so much pain in your heart! And I am honoured that you chose me to share the pain with. Lucifer, We all love you..Look into my eyes," Chloe leaned into him, her eyes staring straight into his, "What do you see?" 

Lucifer's expressions softened as he gazed into her,blinkless. A small curve appeared in the corner of his lips, "Me.." he said.

"Hmm..Yes. It's you Lucifer, It always has been.." 

"Chloe," Lucifer said, he has dropped his guard, "I went to Vegas. Candy was in trouble regarding her club and It was my duty to save her from that horrible siituation she was in. i know, you don't like her but..she was..well, you know. But we have anulled everything Chloe, the final papers arrived today."

"See, I told you. You don't only care about me. You ARE a caring person, a loving person and I am so proud of you. " Chloe smiled warmly at him. He smiled back. 

Lucifer was about to hug her, when she suddenly stepped back, her expressions were the same - she was in awe. Lucifer watched her confused, he watched her kneeling down in front of him. His heart pounced, almost skipping beats. He could guess what exactly was about to happen, but he dared not to. Chloe was kneeling in front of him, her face unstrayed from him. And the red gown she was wearing, it spread out in circle, like petals of rododendron. She pulled out small, black velvety box from little gown pocket from her side and held it up to him. When she opened it, there was a silver ring dazzling under the night sky, it was simple, and a font engraved in the center wide portion of the ring, carved ' ** _Incredible'_** **..**

"Lucifer Morningstar, since the time you came into my life, I was head over heels in love with you. Though I never accepted it.." Chloe said, her voice was dreamy, " You have always driven me to betterment, and you have always had my back. When nobody else was there beside me, you were there to support me. We have seen good times together, and we have seen bad times together. We are partners for life. Thank you for always being there for me, and I shall always be there for you, I promise. You are the best, BEST person I have ever known. And yes, we are Incredible. So, Lucifer will you do the extraordinary honour of marrying me?" 

Lucifer sobbed in bewilderment and happiness. He kneeled down to Chloe's level, their faces on the same height. His expressions were ecstatic and softest Chloe had ever seen, his eyes wide with surprise and lips quivering with emotions. He gulped as he took Chloe's free hand into his, "Chloe, before that.." 

Chloe waited for him.

"I want to say something..." There was a long pause. " I...I love..you..Chloe.." Lucifer said, almost whispering for the first time and then, "I love you Chloe, more than anyone in my life.." The second time he was confident and loud. Chloe froze as he confessed, her stomach swirled with ecstacy and she let out a wide, really wide smile. "And yes. I would be honored to have you by my wife Chloe.." Lucifer smiled warmly at Chloe. Without a second thought, she took the ring and slipped it into his ring finger, throwing the empty box aside. 

"Really, progressive time detective, you are proposing me.." Lucifer chuckled childishly..

"Oh shut up.." Saying this Chloe pressed her lips against his, sucking his lips passionately, giving equal attention to his tongue and inner muscles of the mouth, as he wrapped his arms protectively around her pulling her more into him. They could feel the warmth of each other, as Deckerstar lost themselves completely under the night sky, in the balcony of Lucifer's penthouse...


End file.
